07 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 6.45 Historia, sem. IV: Polacy na frontach II wojny światowej 7.15 Hodowla zwierząt, sem. IV: Genetyczne podstawy selekcji 7.45 Program dnia 7.50 „Tydzień na działce" 8.20 „Na zdrowie" - program re-kreacyjny 8.40 „Ziarno" - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 „Drops" - mag. dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz w kinie Dropsa: „Heidi" (8) - serial prod. RFN 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 „Azjatycka mozaika" (10) - „Krąg ekstazy" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.05 „Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność" 11.30 „Laboratorium" - „Energia" 12.00 TV koncert życzeń 12.30 „Z Polski rodem" - mag. polonijny 13.00 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: „Kto się boi genetyki", cz. 2 - film dok. prod. francuskiej 13.35 „Informacje" - program rozrywkowy 14.10 „Wielki tydzień w Salvadorze" - film dok. TVP 14.40 Filmy o miłości: „Soból i panna" - film prod. polskiej reż. Hubert Drapella, wyk.: Jolanta Nowak, Jacek Borkowski, Jan Nowak, Anna Milewska 16.10 „Wietnam - czas nadziei" - film dok. TVP 16.50 „Gazeta Wyborcza" - reportaż 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Butik" 18.00 Kronika 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „ Bajki o bajkach" 19.10 „Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" - „Śpiący rycerze" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Trójkąt bermudzki" - film fab. prod. polskiej reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk.: Marian Kociniak, Jan Peszek, Leonard Pietraszak 21.45 TV przegląd sportowy 22.15 Xl Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Gala"90 - „Czerwony stoli-czek" - spektakl teatru „Rampa" 23.30 Telegazeta 23.40 Kino sensacji: „Na prośbę matki", cz. 1 - film produkcji USA reż. Michael Tuchner wyk.: Stephanie Powers, E.G. Marscha II, Doug Mc Keon 1.10 Zakończenie programu Program 2 13.00 „W świecie sztuki" - program dla niesłyszących 13.25 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka 14.25 „5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.55 Małe kino: „Miasta świata" - „Moskwa" - film dok. TVP 16.25 Program dnia 17.00 „Cisza i dźwięk" (1) -Barry Conyngham - Australia 17.30 „Z kubryku i wacht" - piosenki żeglarskie 17.50 „Polska baba" - mag. D. Rinn 18.40 „Shirley Bassey niezwykła dama" - program rozrywkowy 19.30 „Alfa i omega" - „Doliniarze górą" 20.00 „Klucz do nowej muzyki" - o twórczości Romualda Twardowskiego 21.00 „Dwa + 2" -drugi obieg w 2 programie 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Zbrodnia serca" - dramat obyczajowy produkcji USA reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk.: Diane Katon, Jessica Lange, Sissy Spacek, Tess Harper 23.25 Studio Foksal '89 0.25 Komentarz dnia ABC (Australia) 7.00 Ghostbusters (Rpt) 7.30 Vicky the Viking (Rpt) 7.55 Belle and Sebastian (Rpt) 8.20 Sesame Street 9.20 Parental Guidance Recommended 9.30 Play School S 10.00 Words and Pictures (Rpt) 10.15 Maths Break 10.35 Insight (Rpt) 10.50 Lower Primary Science 11.10 For the Juniors 11.25 Feathers, Fur or Fins 11.30 Bookmark (Rpt) 12.00 A-Z of Belief (Final) 12.30 In Transit 13.00 Parental Guidance Recommended 13.50 Masterworks From the World's Great Museums (Rpt) 14.00 A Question of Survival (Rpt) 15.00 Sesame Street 15.58 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends 16.00 Play School S 16.30 Swap Shop 17.00 The Afternoon Show with James Valentine: 17.02 Kids of Degrassi Street (G) 17.30 Dr Who (G) (Rpt) 18.00 Countdown Revolution 18.30 Gardening Australia 19.00 ABC National News 19.30 7.30 Report 20.00 Countrywide 20.30 John Hinde Presents: Damien — Omen II (AO) 22.15 ABC News: Late Edition 22.25 NBA Basketball, 1989/90 23.55 Rage SBS 15.00 TV Ed 16.00 Kaleidoscope 16.30 Zoom the White Dolphin: Animated series from Italy, in English (G) (Rpt) 17.00 Viva World Cup (Rpt) 17.30 Murun Buchstansangur 17.35 International Cookbook (Rpt) 17.50 Little Missy: Drama series from Brazil (G) 18.30 World News 19.00 Asia Report 19.30 Tandoori Nights: Comedy series from Britain 19.55 Twentieth Century 20.00 Tonight 20.30 Great Performances: Xerxes (G) 23.45 Eat Carpet: Comedy Bonanza; Kinama No Yoru; The Noise; Sotto Voce; Space Patrol 1.45 Close Seven Network 6.30 Agro's Cartoon Connection (G) 9.00 Kids Inc (Rpt) (G) 9.30 Fat Cat and Friends (G) 10.00 Sing Me a Rainbow (G) 10.30 Family Theatre (Rpt) (G) 11.00 Eleven AM 12.00 Midday Movie: Absolution (1981) (AO) 14.30 Perry Mason (Rpt) (B&W) (PGR) 15.30 Press Your Luck (G) 16.30 Now You See It © 17.00 Cartoons (Rpt) (G) 17.15 Wheel of Fortune (G) 17.45 Prime Local News 18.00 Seven Nightly News 18.30 Home and'Away S (G) 19.00 Hinch 19.30 The Golden Girls: A Comedy of Errors (PGR) 20.00 Open All Hours (PGR) (Rpt) 20.30 Friday Night Movie: There's a Girl in My Soup (AO) (Rpt) 22.50 Tonight Live (PGR) 23.00 The New Statesman (AO) 24.00 Close Nine Network 6.00 Mask (G) 6.30 ITN World News (G) (Rpt) 7.00 Today 9.00 Here's Humphrey (G) 9.30 Maude (G) 10.30 General Hospital (PGR) 11.30 Focus on Living (G) 12.00 The Midday Show: With Ray Martin 13.30 Days of Our Lives (PGR) 14.30 Young and Restless (PGR) 15.30 Diff'rent Strokes (G) (Rpt) 16.00 Kids' News © (Rpt) 16.30 KTV © 17.00 Family and Friends (G) 17.30 Sale of the Century (G) 18.00 WIN News 18.30 National News 19.00 Current Affair (G) 19.30 Burke's Backyard (G) 20.30 Friday Night Movie: The Nun's Story (1959) (G) 23.35 Robbo's World Tonight 0.35 MTV: Music television featuring the latest music clips, news and interviews with the stars. Hosted by Richard Wilkens (AO) 2.00 Late Movie: Class of 44 (1973) (AO) 3.50 Late Late Movie: Storm Over Tibet (1952) (B&W) (G) 5.30 Young Doctors (G) Network Ten 5.00 The Muppet Show (G) (Rpt) 5.30 Hans Christian Anderson (G) (Rpt) 6.00 Bionic Six (G) 6.30 Aerobics Oz Style (G) 7.00 Good Morning Australia (G) 9.00 'Til Ten (PGR) 10.00 Mulligrubs (G) (Rpt) 10.30 Ten Morning News 11.00 Another World (PGR) 12.00 Santa Barbara (PGR) 13.00 The Bold and the Beautiful (PGR) 13.30 Donahue 14.30 Rockford Files (PGR) (Rpt) 15.30 Gimme A Break (Rpt) 16.00 Neighbours Again (G) (Rpt) 16.30 Double Dare © 17.00 Out of This World (G) 17.30 Charles in Charge (G) 18.00 Ten News 19.00 Neighbours (G) S 19.30 Sports Action: Live from Wollongong Showground — lllawarra v Canterbury 21.30 Clint Eastwood Festival: Hang 'Em High. (1968) 23.40 Late Night Movie: Cluny Brown. (1946) (G) (Rpt) (B/W) 1.45 Movie: Posse From Hell. (1961) (PGR) (Rpt) 3.25 Movie: Running Mates (PGR) Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC (Australia) z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seven Network z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nine Network z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Network Ten z 1990 roku